Onwards To Revolution
by Dark Glass Marionette
Summary: Because, at long last, change is upon Cybertron.  And it's up to me to see it happen.  I am different; I am the turning point.  I am the revolutionary nobody dares to be.  *Rated T to be safe*


The crowd outside roars with enthusiasm.

Today is a special occasion, apparently. We've been told this isn't a session of the gladiatorial combats usually held at night: this time, it would go on for two decacycles. A competition, as the runners of the tournament so kindly put it, but it's not a competition _just_ this once: it _always_ is a competition, if not for fame or recognition, then for your life. It usually turns out to be the latter case, because none of us are willing to go offline just yet. Most of us didn't choose to be here, but we don't think about it anymore; we're too busy surviving. Because the Forge is the most dangerous and savage place in all of Cybertron, and it seems only fitting that the most dangerous and savage of the planet end up here, if not as sparklings, then as adults.

There are some many people outside that one can't help but wonder: how is it that they can all be here? When you think about it, it really makes you laugh but without an ounce of humor. You know that most of them, the vast majority of the spectators, are only here looking for a source of wicked entertainment. Because that's what we are; at least, that's what we are _treated_ _as. _Strangely enough, the gladiators seem happy with such a designation and all of them put their very spark into the combat they engage in. They've been given a processor for something, one would think. A functional one? Very much so. A sane one? Very unlikely.

Bloodsport's getting ready out in the arena, and the gladiators around me shift with anticipation. Surely they're already smelling spilled Energon.

I'm not too different from them when stepping out into the battle arena. You feel more than satisfaction when you have your enemy at your mercy, when they're ready to yield, and you're deliberating between letting them live or put them out of their misery. Because that's what we live in: utter misery. Curiously enough, we're not doing our downed opponents any favors at all: the favor goes for ourselves alone. Gladiators come and go, and I've never met anybody who doesn't have the same mindset. Maybe they're meant to be _that_ boring, or maybe it's just that they don't have any other choice but to accept their fate and move on.

Ever since the caste system was established, this wasn't Cybertron anymore. I know my fair share of Cybertron's history, and I simply know this isn't what Cybertron deserves.

I'm not like them. The other gladiators, in and outside the battlefield, are all the same. But not me: I'm different, both in _and_ out. I know, and I learn, and I observe, and I assimilate. And the most important of all these: I _understand._ I know that we can change (and I certainly know that I am more than unhappy with my life), and those are the two things I'm willing to fight for. Like I said, I am not like the ones around me. I know what I want, and I know that I'm sick of this system, of this society that's heading straight towards decay.

And since this tedious and never-changing environment doesn't as much as, obviously, change in any way, it's time to make it do so by force.

We forge our own fate, we choose our path in life, we make our own choices. Nobody rules over us; nobody commands us.

And I, for one, am going to fight to see this ideal come true.

A gladiator with a sense of ethics and morals? It's odd, but I am different.

I will be the revolutionary nobody dares to be.

I am Megatron.

* * *

_A/N: __Playing again with character development again, and I just had to write Megatron, though in a painfully short oneshot. I like him way too much for my own good, and I'm going to deem myself a more-than-official fangirl (ow, the term hurts a lot) when we get on with Season 2 of TF: Prime. I mean, just HOW MANY occasions for character development are there? It's a frigging Optimus-Prime-turned-Orion-Pax he's going to be dealing with, people! That's certainly going to be awesome. And heck, even the way I wrote this goes for character development. There are repetition of some grammatical structures, for example, to emphasize Megatron's not illiterate, but he isn't a speech genius either. I like to think Megatron is one of the few gladiators in the Kaon arena that has some degree of education. Why? Well, I plan on writing about his upbringing, so there'll be more of that in the future.  
_

_At the same time, I was also driven to write about him because I'm really drawn to his characterization in the Prime continuity (well, it does go back to "Megatron Origin", but I haven't read it). Reasons why? Well, he lives in my head. No, really, he's rented a penthouse there... and he's planning on staying permanently. That's going to get reflected in future stories and oneshots.  
_

_A little note: a decacycle stands for a period of ten days (taken from TF: Animated). So two decacycles... oh, slag, go ahead and do the math xD  
_

_I hope you enjoyed this little piece. Throw your thoughts at me; careful not to hurt, though. It may come out as oddly structured, but I like to think it's got a few characteristics of Joyce's "stream of consciousness"; I like writing in that mode at times. Oh, and this was inspired by Switchfoot's "Meant to Live". If you know the chorus, then you'll see what I'm talking about.  
_

_Reviews are appreciated!^^  
_


End file.
